Patches (Natural Selection 2)/Build 303
__NOEDITSECTION__ Date: June 22, 2016 Highlights * New post-game rating system * Many bug fixes [http://unknownworlds.com/ns2/update-303-released/ Blog Post] Tweaks/Improvements *Added a round feedback UI – Help us to improve the game based on your feedback **Rate the last round you played **Select multiple reasons on feedback based on rating *Added new Achievement “Arcade Champion” **Explore for at least one hour the various community made custom game mode which wait for you in the Arcade section of the server browser: ***Faded ***Gun Games ***Siege ***Last Stand ***Defense ***NS2 Large *Removed all outdated tip videos in the training menu *Updates the “VS. Bots” tab of the training menu *Commander bots can now generally be replaced by entering the command station *Restored the spawn animation of eggs (broke a long time ago) *The spawn animation of alien structures is less obscuring now by lowering the size of the initial infestation blob Fixes *Fixed that parasite never timed out if an entity was outside the relevancy distance *Fixed a bug that stopped the scoreboard from showing up after connecting to a server *Fixed an script error which occurred when you used escape at the tundra unpack menu *Fixed that the cancel button of the tundra unpack menu wasn’t functional *Fixed Gorge structures not being destroyed in warmup mode *Fixed various in-game tooltip descriptions (e.g. power surge, contamination and mines) *Fixed a bug that would sometimes cause a research button for a commander to permanently disappear — forcing the commander to either let someone else start the research, or return to ready room to reset it. *Fixed that marine upgrades stayed available after an arms lab has been power surged *Power nodes no longer play the flinch animation and buzzing sound when they are infested but their armor is gone. However, the lighting in the room will continue to flicker to indicate the power node is infested. *Power nodes will now be properly infested if they are rebuilt from death in an infested area. *Cysts will no longer “flash” infestation right before it begins to spread. *Fade stab will now work even after switching to a different weapon mid-stab. *Marines can now immediately shoot upon spawning from infantry portal — they no longer play the rifle deploy animation. IP-biting skulks beware! *Marines will now always look in the proper direction after using a phase gate. Before, having previously used a gorge tunnel would cause the view angles to be different. *Command station will no longer leave behind the login screen after being killed. *Fixed Gorge tunnels and Phase Gates are deactivated during the concede sequence. *Fixed exiting a hive or command station, the commander will now face the direction they were facing when they entered. *Fixed that bots were counted as human players by the concede and commander eject vote *Fixed various script errors caused by the Marine commander bot *Fixed that Commander bots placed structures in warmup mode Maps ns2_caged (Thanks Flat!) *Made ceiling geometry around the fans in Ventilation commander invisible *Fixed misaligned trim textures on the curved corners of the doorways in Main Hold *Added collision geometry behind pipe in east corridor of Central next to Access entrance so Fades cannot get behind it *Made various props and sections of geometry commander Invisible in Life Support and the east corridor of Central ns2_tram (Thanks Zavaro!) *Fixed the Occlusion Geometry in Shipping around the door towards South Tunnels Tools Editor * Fixed a bug that would cause the displacement tool to crash the editor. Category:Patches